fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
412-public-remarks-item1
April 17, 2003 Hi Friends and Neighbors and Fellow Architects of Sustainable Change, The news below sets blueprints for great things to come. Ours is a quest of community fix-up. Your buzz in helping our public landscape is welcomed. This month, more than 1,000 additional contacts are getting this blast. This brings us closer to polling and eVote efforts, the likes of which the world has never seen. :) 1. Today's Press Release from FreeTeam.Org for candidates 2. Last weeks Trib coverage 3. Planning meetings set at Alpha Chimp Studios Media alert: April 30 press event 4. South Side Market House 5. Vote May 20 but Ferlo's GOPers gotta opt-out ASAP 6. Builders, architects - Civic Arena and PERCs 7. Mayor's Commission on Public Education scolding 8. Shoot, Scoot, Loot 9. Thanks. 1. + FreeTeam.Org has a NEWS Release for today, April 17, 2003. http://FreeTeam.Org/news The entire press release is not posted to conserve bandwidth. Media and those with any political interests, please get the release and learn how candidates for public office can get a gratis computer. 2. + Last week's Trib ran an article about our Youth & Recreation Task force with the Pgh Interfaith Network. Mayor Murphy says costs are > $600K. So out of touch. Donors are knocking at his door and the costs are $0. http://pittsburghlive.com/x/tribune-review/pittsburgh/s_127998.html Background --> http://Dorm.CLOH.Org It would be nice if the city's leaders would read (or at least explain) the contracts they sign. Our city's cable franchise agreement: > 5.3 Senior Community Centers and Recreation Centers. Upon completion of the initial Upgrade, Franchisee shall provide up to eighty (80) cable modems and Internet access service, to every Senior Community Center and Recreation Center operated or otherwise under the control of the City. Funny how the Trib can have its reporter be with Marines in Iraq and uncover burried bunkers with W.M.D. -- yet details of local "weapons of mass instruction" posted on the city's web pages are not discovered. "Way to go Carl!" 3. + Amazing planning meetings are occuring at Alpha Chimp Studios. Everyone is invited. Please RSVP. Round one has 20 meetings to occur with up to 15 people each. The schedule for May and June is now posted. A press conference will happen at 3 pm on April 30. Joint news releases from your organization or individual statements are welcomed too. http://Summit.CLOH.Org 4. + South Side Market House Children's Athletic Assn: (PDF, 228k) http://Dorm.CLOH.Org/spots/markethouse/bingo3.pdf General Membership Meeting, 6:30 pm, Friday, May 2 Family Bingo Night, 6 pm, Friday, May 9 In 2004, Pitt's SPRING blue-gold football game, should be played at South High's Stadium, not at a suburban setting. But, we need to get the bridges (Ft. Pitt & McArdle) opened first. Consider the tailgate and parade along East Carson Street from the UPMC Sports Facility to 9th Street. Think South Side Spring Sports Block Party. 5. + Primary Election Day is May 20, 2003. Jim Ferlo departed City Council to join the PA State Senate and on May 20, an important vote is to happen in the Primary Race among Democrats. My good GOP friends of THAT District have to Monday, April 21 switch parties and opt-into that PRIMARY. There is NO city republican running for the race. Get two forms and come on back May 21st. Same too for Greens and Libs. Go to the 6th floor, County Office Bldg., 412-350-4500 = election department. In my humble opinion, Mitch Kates should get the nod of the community and go to City Council. He was so close in the special election (25 votes), as were the others. There were too many in the field! But that has changed for the better this time. The city's machine politician was nearly defeated then. Now we need to make it so. http://www.MitchKates.Com 6. + Builders, architects - Civic Arena and PERCs Now that the Civic Arena isn't historic, we should do something with it. Sala wants to move it off of the hill. Sure, let's think about that and make it a school and community project. How heavy is it? What is its area? Could we re-install the Civic Arena's dome to the Riverfront in Hazelwood as part of the 177 acre site owned by the foundations? Then what? These questions would make perfect academic year challenges for school children as well as community interaction at the PERCs (Parent Education Resource Centers). We have five PERCs: north, east, south, west -- and central -- perfectly situationed right next to and above the arena. We have to 2007 and architects could do plenty to get the kids testing, measuring and thinking about spaces we all share. It isn't just about bricks and mortar. 7. + The Mayor's Commission on Public Education established by the third term Dem. Mayor Tom Murphy, and lead by former City of Pittsburgh Director of City Planning, Eliose Hirsh, seems to be running an entirely dishonest, cheap, low and utterly hollow affair. My critical remarks in the past were policy and process driven. Now, the scolding is about "justice." Her embarrassingly obvious lies about "public engagement" are contrasted with these deeds. I've said, "Their citizen engagement efforts are failures." So, now I've been expelled from their email notices. I was subscribed to their email blast list when it had 40 members. I noticed my REMOVAL as the list grew to 248. Now that it is with 306, my address is still ABSENT. Direct calls and emails have been ingnored. Director E. Hirsh was asked in front of 60 people at the Bloomfield-Garfield Corp to re-subscribe me to the commission's (announce only) list -- and she said, "Thanks." Now I'll ask to be RE-SUBSCRIBED for the "ump-teenth" time -- before nearly 5,000. 8. + Shoot, Scoot, Loot Coalition forces entered Iraq and seized control of the oil fields. One physical prize of the war is the natural resource, oil. Too bad about the museum. However, the real prize of the war is harder to measure: freedom. Freedom is NOT free. The price of freedom is eternal vigilance. 9. + Thanks for listening to my 'hoots.' I'll do the same for you and yours. And, getting onto or off of 412-Public-Remarks is easy. Send me an email, Mark@Rauterkus.com or go to: http://Rauterkus.com/mailman/listinfo/412-public-remarks Ta. Mark Rauterkus mark@Rauterkus.com http://Rauterkus.com http://CLOH.Org http://Sunnyhill.org http://www.Deliberate.com _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 412-Public-Remarks community news and insights http://Rauterkus.Com/mailman/listinfo/412-public-remarks